


In Hybrid Moments

by luckyrockyjunior



Category: Gorilla Interrupted (2003), RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Concerts, Dex forgot to talk about feelings, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Sid is not so secretly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyrockyjunior/pseuds/luckyrockyjunior
Summary: They had been a *thing* for two months now, neither of them had actually been brave enough to put any kind of title to what they were to each other. Now, they were on their first road trip together, and Sid had been breaking out into a grin every few minutes of this trip and would lean over to ruffle Dex’s hair or affectionately punch him in the shoulder. Dex would only laugh and scold him to keep his eyes on the road.
Relationships: Sid/Dex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	In Hybrid Moments

**Author's Note:**

> could be a continuation of the last thing I wrote if you want to read it that way, just some short fluff I thought of because I'm a huge sucker for road trips and mini vacations. I wrote this in a day so it may be a bit clunky oops

“It says to take the next exit and then take a right, but I guess we can stop for food first.” Dex said as he stared down at the GPS on his phone. Sid grunted his approval from the driver’s seat where he was driving casually with only one hand on the steering wheel. 

The roads were almost empty, with the weather just finally warming up still no one seemed in a hurry to leave the house. Sid and Dex were sitting comfortably in the torn seats of Sid’s van, having already been driving for six hours non stop. 

They had been a thing for two months now, neither of them had actually been brave enough to put any kind of title to what they were to each other. As much as Sid was dying to call Dex his cute, smart little dweeb boyfriend, he didn’t want to accidentally scare him away with the commitment and ruin what they had. He didn’t know what Dex thought of the situation, having also been too scared to try and talk feelings with him since the first time they had kissed and held each other all night. 

Now, they were on their first road trip together, and Sid had been breaking out into a grin every few minutes of this trip and would lean over to ruffle Dex’s hair or affectionately punch him in the shoulder. Dex would only laugh and scold him to keep his eyes on the road. 

Dex had planned this trip, had come to Sid saying that he had a free weekend and they should go see this cemetery that one of his favorite horror movies was filmed at. He also had gotten them tickets at a nearby bar where one of Sid’s favorite bands was playing. When Dex had informed Sid of this a week ago after they’d been fooling around in his basement for awhile, Sid had broken out into the biggest smile of his life and lifted Dex up into a hug that he tried to escape from before hugging back just a tiny bit. 

Now, here they were driving down a mostly empty stretch of highway and taking turns picking the album they listened to. Right now it was Sid’s turn, and Combat Rock was playing quietly in the beat up van. The plan was to go see Dex’s horror cemetery, then take the thirty minute drive over to the bar to see Sid’s show, and then get a cheap motel room nearby. It was the most romantic thing ever to Sid and he was amazed that Dex had planned all of it. 

Dex was scanning the food places on the side of the road after they left the highway, finally pointing at the window at a place up ahead.

“There’s a diner there, that good with you?” Dex said, looking over at Sid for an answer. 

“Yeah sounds good mate.” Sid turned into the parking lot and parked the van. Dex seemed to have still not picked up on the fact that Sid would go along with anything Dex asked of him and do anything to make him happy, which was incredulous to Sid based on the two months they’d spent together as a. . . as something. Sid had dated many women and men in his time, but none had ever wielded power over him like Dex did.

Now sitting across a sticky table watching Dex intently read a laminated menu, Sid realized that he would kill a guy for him and hide the body too. Is this what love was?

“Hey, y’know this is our first date,” Sid told Dex after the waitress had taken their orders. He was bouncing his leg and leaving a bit across the table to grin at an exasperated Dex.

“You’re insufferable,” Dex said, causing Sid to momentarily deflate before he saw a blush and smile grow on Dex’s face. 

The waitress came back with their greasy diner food before Sid had the chance to say something really stupid, like ask if Dex thought of him as his boyfriend and if love made people willing to murder others. They ate without really speaking, having not eaten since the beginning of the day and probably not eating again tonight. This trip was going to take a hit on their pitiful savings and they really only had the luxury to eat this one greasy cheap meal today. 

When they stood up to leave, Sid dared to plant a little kiss on top of Dex’s head before they walked out, bumping shoulders on the way. Dex pretended to be annoyed with Sid but seemed to have not minded the small show of public affection too much, especially since no one else was actually eating at this diner. 

“I’m just saying, I’d rather listen to paint dry than this shit,” Sid said, smiling over when Dex doubled over laughing. They were a few minutes away from the cemetery and the sun was starting to go down now. Oingo Boingo was playing in the background since it was Dex’s turn to pick the album, and Sid made sure his disdain for this music was heard. 

“First of all Sid, Oingo Boingo is great. And second of all, you can’t listen to paint dry, it doesn’t make any sound!” Dex laughed and peered up at Sid from the passenger seat.

“Exactly! I’d rather listen to the sound of nothing than this!” This caused Dex to laugh again and Sid counted it as a huge victory. Making Dex laugh was maybe his favorite thing to do, and he had to admit he was pretty good at it. 

“Well, I’ve listened to enough of your punk shit and it's my turn, we can listen to paint dry next.” Dex finally calmed down but was still smiling when he gave Sid more directions until they were pulling up into a parking lot for a bland looking graveyard. 

The sun was almost fully down now and the cemetery was bathed in a reddish orange light as Sid and Dex made their way through the gravestones. This cemetery was kind of giving Sid the creeps, but Dex seemed happy, excitedly babbling about how a fan petition had been started to save the chapel on the graveyard grounds and how they’d chosen this location because it was rural and local. Sid nodded and hummed along, walking beside Dex with his hands tucked into his black jean pockets. Dex was wearing his leather jacket because the temperature was quickly dropping with the sun, and his jacket was back in the van. Sid was content to walk around in his t-shirt, he didn’t get cold that easily.

Dex took pictures as they walked, making sure to grab a picture of the chapel and some apparently significant gravestone while declining Sid’s offers to take a picture of him in front of both of these things. This cemetery was really starting to freak Sid out with its haunted atmosphere and he was relieved when Dex finally said they should head over to the bar and get a good parking place. Dex seemed happy on the way over, admiring the pictures he got which Sid had to admit were pretty good. He really seemed to be good at anything, even photography apparently, and Sid couldn’t help but admire him for it. 

They were early for the show and got a good street parking spot before heading into the place. It was actually a converted church that the owners put a stage, balcony, and bar in, which was pretty cool. The place was still small and there were maybe fifty people inside, more surely to come closer to the starting time. Some opening band was playing right now, jumping around the stage and singing loudly into microphones. They didn’t exactly sound good, but Sid admired their energy and confidence, although Dex looked like he was already regretting coming here. 

Despite their shoestring budget for this trip, Dex had made sure they set aside some money to spend at the bar, probably because he didn’t want to see a punk show sober. So that's where they headed to once walking in, Dex still wearing Sid’s leather jacket over one of Sid’s old Star Wars shirts. The bar was pushed at the back of the venue and the band was sort of drowned out back here, giving them a much needed break from the screaming noise. Even Sid was starting to get annoyed at the cracking voices and loud drums. 

Sid went up to order them both something since Dex was still a year from the legal drinking age and would’ve been carded based on the fact that he looked like he was twelve years old. He was hanging back and surprisingly blended in with the gathering crowd. The leather jacket helped for sure, but the crowd was more varied than Sid would’ve expected and Dex looked normal among them. 

Sid handed some fancy craft beer over to Dex once they were out of the view of the bartender and sipped from his own cheaper beer. He wanted to treat Dex since he had set this whole thing up and surprised Sid. Excitement was really starting to set in, Sid didn’t get to see many people he actually liked play, he usually just saw whatever amateur punk band was playing at the same underground bar as him. Dex still didn’t look entirely comfortable in this setting but he seemed to be loosening up along with the aid of alcohol. 

“Hey, thanks for settin’ this up mate, this is the best time of my life and that’s no joke!” Sid shouted down at Dex in the loud bar. He’d gotten them a refill of drinks and was starting to feel a little looser but nowhere near actually drunk. Dex smiled up at him happily, he was clearly a little more buzzed than Sid.

“This is the best I’ve felt too! We need to do this more often, I wanna go to The Exorcist stairs next, ok?” Dex was leaning against Sid more and more, so Sid wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in closer. Dex just sighed and melted into having Sid wrapped around him as the main band came on stage. 

The set was pretty good, Sid wasn’t dancing around like most of the people at the venue and was content to bounce a little while staying hugged around Dex, leaving him briefly after a song to go get one more refill for both of them. Dex didn’t seem to hate everything, bouncing along with Sid and cheering sometimes at the end of a song. Sid really was serious when he said this was the best time of his life, he didn’t remember being happier than he was right now. Well, maybe when he and Dex finally got together, but that was maybe the only other time. Dex tucked an arm around his waist at some point and that little almost possessive touch from him was sending shivers down Sid’s spine.

“Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom, stay here so I can find you ok?” Dex said once the band had left the stage before the encore. 

“Yeah alright, be safe,” Sid said jokingly although he meant it sincerely. Being around Dex had always made him a softy and a sensitive guy. Really, he’d always been a sensitive guy, but he covered that side of him with a punk aesthetic. He didn’t like people to know how much he cared about something, it made him feel vulnerable, but with Dex he felt ok showing that side. Dex had always kind of seen through Sid’s punk facade anyway, saw how he would get teary eyed at sad scenes in movies or get fucked up at horror scenes in Dex’s weirdo horror flicks. There was no need to hide from Dex because he trusted him, and Dex already knew him through and through. 

Once Dex had left for the bathroom after laughing and promising Sid he would be safe, Sid relaxed against the wall they had been standing against. He drank the rest of the cheap beer he had before pitching the little plastic cup into a nearby overflowing trash can. Around him, the crowd was milling around and talking, some random classic rock playing overhead on the speakers quietly. 

“Hey, this spot here open?” Sid looked up startled when he heard this and saw a girl about his age and height standing beside him, hands on her hips. She had shoulder length brown hair with a single neon pink strand, torn grey jeans with fishnet leggings underneath, and some black t-shirt with a band logo on it. 

“Oh, uh, no?” Sid stuttered out. The girl laughed and stood beside him, leaning against the wall and sipping from an expensive looking drink. 

“So, what’s your name?” Sid was starting to sweat a bit, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as the girl turned to face towards him, getting a little closer in the process. He really didn’t like talking to people like this and would feel a lot better if she left him alone.

“I’m uh, I’m Sid.”

The girl laughed and Sid wondered if he’d said something funny. He was starting to regret drinking as much as he did. He wasn’t drunk, but he felt slow in a way that was nice when Dex was watching the band play with him but didn’t when this girl was trying to, what, flirt with him?

“I’m Audrey, say, what’s a man like you doing here alone?” Audrey was really getting closer to him now, almost leaning against him like Dex had been doing. 

“Yeah, no, I’m not here alone, I’m with my uh-” Sid paused for a second there, feeling stupid for not knowing what to call Dex. 

Sid was really starting to sweat now and Audrey was still scooching closer to him with a seductive glint in her eyes that was really freaking him out. She was probably mistaking his sudden anxiety spike for shy, interested stuttering. He really wasn’t sure if he was about to say ‘lay off I have a hot scientist boyfriend who’s smarter than anyone you’ve ever met’ or run away crying. 

Luckily, it wouldn’t be either because while Sid was stuttering his words trying to find a way to explain ‘no lady, I’m here with this guy I’ve known for a ton of years and we’ve kissed and shared a bed countless times but I don’t know how to describe him other than say he’s my soulmate and it’s complicated’, Dex sidled back up in front of him, moving his eyes between Sid and the hot girl trying to seduce him. He seemed to recognize the Sid was not happy in this situation and took matters into his own hands.

“See, told you I would make it back fine!” Dex smiled up at Sid, falling against him and hugging his arms around him. Dex came up on his tippy toes and planted a kiss right on Sid in a move that Sid was pretty sure he’d die from. The nerd came down after a second and looked back over at Audrey, who was now looking a little disappointed that the tall guy with green hair was apparently taken by a short little blonde with an overbite. 

Audrey met Dex’s pretty noticeably unfriendly gaze and swallowed quickly, looking over at Sid who was still holding Dex against him. Even Sid was smiling now, but still managed to feel a little bad for the girl who clearly just wanted a quick hook up with a tall punk guy.

“Well, uh, see you around!” Audrey walked away back to where it looked like a group of friends awaited her. Dex watched her go with a decidedly evil smirk on his face, turning his eyes back up to Sid before coming up on his toes again to kiss the punk. 

Sid really thought he might’ve died and went to heaven in that moment as he hugged Dex against him and kissed back. Dex pulled away after a bit with a new shit eating grin, pretty proud of the little possessive move he just pulled to scare Audrey away. 

“Make a friend while I was gone?” Dex said. Sid fell back down from whatever cloud he had been on, hurrying to defend himself. 

“No I, uh, she just came over and she wouldn’t leave, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” Sid was cut off when Dex leaned up to kiss him again, probably rightfully shutting him up before he made more of a fool of himself. 

“I’m not mad Sid, but why didn’t you just tell her you had a boyfriend?” Dex was smiling but something in his eyes did actually look a little hurt and it shattered Sid’s heart. Did Dex consider himself Sid’s boyfriend for real?

Sid had his mouth open to respond and gush about how yes of course Dex was his boyfriend and how he just didn’t know if that's what this relationship was and how he would do anything for Dex and he’s the first person he’s ever loved, but the band came back on stage and started up their startingly loud encore and Sid was cut off. Dex turned back to face the stage and took his place beside Sid again. He noticeably didn’t put his arm back around Sid’s waist and Sid felt all the happiness he’d gathered today drain out of him. He really didn’t pay any attention to the band as they played three last songs (Wasn’t an encore supposed to be one? he thought, annoyed) and was busy sneaking pained glances over at Dex. Dex wasn’t smiling anymore but didn’t look completely wrecked on the outside, mostly just a bit bored of the loud blaring music. 

When the band finally slammed their final note and thanked the crowd, Sid and Dex moved with the crowd outside and to their van. They didn’t speak on the way out, both seeming to have silently agreed to wait until they were somewhere where no interruptions would ruin their moment. 

Sid relaxed back into the seat of the van and looked over at Dex, who was still swamped in his leather jacket and looking at him expectantly. Sighing, Sid decided to just come out and say it. 

“Sorry, I just, I didn’t think you considered me your boyfriend,” Sid said nervously, not really meeting Dex’s eyes and more just staring at the way his slightly too big shirt looked on Dex’s smaller frame. Dex huffed in surprise almost inaudibly and moved away a fraction of an inch. 

“Why wouldn’t I consider you my boyfriend Sid? Do you not think I am? We went on a date today, you even called it that.” Now Dex was looking a little annoyed but also a bit heartbroken and Sid really needed to fix this and explain himself or he didn’t know what he’d do. 

“No I do, it's just we never y’know, talked about it? You just kissed me and then here we are now and I just thought you didn’t want any words for it and I didn’t want to pressure you, fuck Dex I’m sorry I do think you’re my boyfriend.” Sid really wasn’t done but he decided to cut off his ramblings now because he wasn’t sure if he was even making sense. He was not so subtly freaking a bit out, leaning a bit more towards Dex and letting anxiety consume him. Dex may not know about the power he had over Sid but he definitely knew about how Sid’s punk look didn’t represent the true him and how Sid was quite a sensitive man, and his eyes instantly softened as he leaned towards him.

“Hey hey, no it’s ok Sid, I’m not upset. Here, come here,” Dex said , leaning more towards Sid and wrapping him in an awkward hug across the van seats. Sid squeezed back, still slightly freaking out but calming down now that he knew Dex wasn’t mad. Dex moved back after a bit and looked back up at him. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry we never talked about it, I just- just hate talking about that stuff and I expected you to read my mind about what I wanted I guess, it was shitty of me. But um, I consider myself your boyfriend I guess, so if that’s ok with you then yeah, I guess we’re boyfriends?” Dex looked apologetically up at Sid, placing a hand on his shoulder and stroking the shirt there. Sid swallowed and smiled, feeling all that happiness the trip had brought him rush back in a wave that left him a little dizzy.

“Yeah, yeah we’re boyfriends poindexter. So when is too early to get ya an engagement ring, huh? Or should we skip that and get married?” Sid joked, not really meaning it yet and just having fun poking at Dex’s buttons.

“Oh my god, I’m already regretting this,” Dex fake sighed and laughed. He rubbed Sid’s shoulder one more time before falling back into his seat and pulling out his phone for the GPS. Their little heart-to-heart was short, perfectly on brand for them, and with Dex barking directions from the passenger seat until they arrived at the rundown looking motel a little after 11. 

The motel set them back $60 and it was a dumpy place, but it was clean enough, and hearing Dex say one bed was fine almost made Sid’s heart burst. Both of them were pretty exhausted from the day and they resigned themselves to reclining in the bed and watching some Marvel movie on the tiny TV, with Dex getting up saying he had to go change. 

Dex came out of the bathroom and threw his backpack on the ground, coming to sit beside Sid who was watching some superhero beat up some villain in what was probably the climax of the movie.

“Go change Sid, you smell like that bar.” Dex said, pushing Sid towards the edge of the bed. Sid grumbled but stood up and grabbed his backpack.

By the time Sid had come out of the bathroom the movie was winding down and Dex was absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. He got up onto the bed beside him with a grunt and settled his head on Dex’s chest, peering at his phone with him. Dex was reading some sciency news article so Sid just looked at the pictures. Dex’s other hand soothed through Sid’s hair while he read and the credits were rolling on the TV across from them.

“Thanks for planning this mate, this has been the most fun I’ve had.” Sid said, most of it muffled against Dex’s chest. Dex clicked off his phone and turned to hug Sid against him more fully. 

“Same here, I’d say we should do this again soon but neither of us can afford it yet. Enjoy it while it lasts I guess.” Dex chuckled a bit while his hand still worked through Sid’s faded green hair. He turned away a bit to grab for the remote to turn the TV off, which was now playing some other summer blockbuster movie that no one remembered. 

“Don’t care, I’ll start doing more gigs and we can do this every weekend.” Sid was really drifting off now. It was comfortable on this kind of gross motel bed and Dex slipped off his glasses so he could bury his face in the punk’s hair.

“If you do it every weekend Sid it’s not special anymore.”

“Well that’s just stupid, everything’s special with you,” Sid was basically asleep now aided by the rhythmic way Dex was petting his hair. 

“And why’s that?”

“‘Cause I love you.” Dex hummed and didn’t say it back, but the way he tightened his grip on Sid and nuzzled his hair felt like a response in full.

It wasn’t long before both were asleep and curled up against each other, both happy in the moment despite the long ride home ahead of them. Sid thought briefly before falling into sleep that tomorrow he’d be heading back home with Dex as his boyfriend, and he couldn’t help the smile that remained on his face most of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> the venue they went to, the converted church, is actually a real place near where I live. I've seen a few shows there and it's really cool and small, would totally be in these dweebs' price range


End file.
